


Avengers Holiday Party

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: Tony hosts a holiday party for the Avengers, but there's something else on his mind besides ensuring Clint doesn't drink all the eggnog.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Avengers Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenpoole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenpoole/gifts).



> This is my fill for the 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange! Please enjoy the ridiculous holiday party shenanigans my brain came up with!

“It’s not that I’m trying to be argumentative,” Wanda argued, causing Vision to nod next to her, immediately on her side. “It’s just… can we really call it a Holiday Party when it takes place on Christmas Eve?”

Tony lifted his glass of apple cider—not in a toast, rather more similar to how he would lift his gauntlet in the middle of a battle. “I’m not saying you’re wrong.” He took a slow sip. “But you _are_ wrong.”

Pietro raised a challenging eyebrow at him. “Hanukkah is already over. If we wanted a party, we would have done it then.”

“Ah, but you didn’t organize this party. I did,” Tony pointed out. “And I had to work around everyone’s schedules. Actually, if you recall, both of you were unavailable during Hanukkah because you were visiting Magneto.”

“His name is Erik,” Pietro stated.

“Sure, sure, your supervillain dad,” Tony nodded, agreeing.

Wanda ran a hand down her face. “Tony.”

Tony held up his hands. “No judgment. But we did push it back until today for several Avengers. Natasha and Bucky were on that super secret mission to some awful place, I’m sure. They just got back. And too many people have plans already from Christmas through New Year’s. So.” He shrugged. “Christmas Eve.”

“Always with an explanation, huh, Stark,” Pietro said, slightly frustrated.

“Happy Hanukkah, Maximoffs.”

“It’s over, Tony,” Wanda sighed as she shook her head.

This time, Tony did toast them as he walked away. He began to inspect the party-goers, making the rounds as he greeted and entertained them. But his eyes kept travelling over to Steve. It wasn’t exactly intentional. It was just that Steve looked so good in his dumb Christmas sweater and tight jeans. Besides sheer lust, Tony had an actual reason to keep an eye on Steve. He had a plan to talk to him at some point. It was just about finding a good time. It didn’t appear to be now, though. Bucky was furtively talking with Steve, who seemed to be trying not to look at Tony. Which, hey, that was fine. He could speak with Steve later.

Tony kept walking around, making a point to show everyone where the food and drinks were in case they’d been missed. A holiday party wasn’t complete without some winter beverages and hors d’oeuvres. He found that he didn’t have to guide everyone. Clint had already gotten into the eggnog.

It was safe to say the Avengers Holiday Party was well underway.

Carol walked over from where she’d been talking with Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, suddenly in lockstep with him. “Hey, Tony. Merry everything.”

Tony glanced over to her. “You’re being very strange. Despite my innate trust of all human beings, I’m suspicious of your motivations.”

She put a hand up to her heart. “Your forwardness wounds me. I’m just wondering if you—”

Tony began groaning.

“—talked to Steve yet.”

He groaned louder.

Carol snorted. “I’ll take that as a no?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Actually, for your information, I have spoken to Steve.” Carol narrowed her eyes. “Earlier today. About the decorations.”

“Tony.”

“What? As an artist, he has a great understanding of complimentary colors.” Tony gestured to the hanging icicles. “I think the blue and white really pops.”

Carol massaged her temple. “Did you ask him out?”

Tony cleared his throat and took a long swig of apple cider.

Dr. Strange passed by, slowly shaking his head. “The energies of the universe are disappointed.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Tony said, waving him off. “Happy… Winter Solstice? Is that what you do?” Strange floated off without answering. “I should have asked guests to fill out a form,” Tony muttered.

Carol grabbed Tony’s shoulders and began marching him towards Steve. “You need to do this.”

Tony winced. “No fair using your superstrength to bully me.”

“Yes fair,” Carol replied. “This is for your own good.”

They approached Steve and Bucky. Tony tried to make it look less like Carol was forcing him. He wasn’t entirely successful. When the two men saw them walking over, Steve’s eyes softened. That was nice. Tony felt sort of squishy inside at that.

“Hey, Bucky,” Carol said. “I absolutely have to talk to you right now about something super important.”

Bucky smirked. “Oh, sure. Lead the way.” He walked after Carol, turned around, gave Steve a thumbs up, then separated from Carol and headed for the food.

Steve cleared his throat. “So, um, how are you?”

Tony nodded and drank some cider so he wouldn’t say something stupid in reply.

“Party’s going well,” Steve continued. “Seems like everyone’s having a great time.”

Tony licked his lips. “Yeah. I was going around to wish everyone a good holiday. Not sure what some of us celebrate, though.” Tony looked around, happening to glance at T’Challa and Ororo making conversation with the Asgardians who could make it: Thor, Loki, Sif, Angela, and Sera. Jane was also standing nearby, speaking intently with Bruce, Hank, and Jan. “Do you know if Wakandans celebrate Christmas or Kwanzaa? Or some other Wakandan-specific seasonal holiday?” Tony paused. “Is it racist to ask? As in I don’t want to assume they celebrate Kwanzaa, but maybe I should?” He quickly continued, “And is it Yule in Asgard? Yuletide? Is that an Earth-only thing?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure T’Challa will gracefully accept your well-wishes, Tone. He’s never been anything but… well, kingly.” Steve looked over at Thor, who was laughing loudly and patting Loki’s back too hard. “As for Thor, I doubt there’s much he’d take offense to.”

Tony’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “You’re right. You’re right as usual, Steve. Thanks.” He took a step to walk away, then made an incredibly awkward one-eighty on his heel. “Hey, can we talk? Like right now?”

Steve straightened up. “Of course. What’s up?”

Tony looked over at the doors to the unoccupied balcony. “Let’s get some air.”

They walked out onto the balcony, and Tony noticed Steve waving his hand in a shooing motion at Sam, who was making kissy faces. Tony’s eyebrow raised as his heart soared.

Steve laughed. “Oh, you know, just playing around.”

Tony nodded, unwilling to scare Steve away and hoping Sam’s teasing was a good sign. “Sure.”

They each leaned against the railing on the balcony—Tony with his back to the rail, staring up at the sky, and Steve with his forearms crossed on the rail, looking out at the city.

“I love looking at the lights,” Steve commented. “They’re always so magical.”

Tony sighed. “I wish it was snowing.”

Steve looked over at him. “Are you excited about Christmas?”

“Yeah. I mean.” Tony shrugged. “I guess I’m technically an atheist, so I’m more of a Santa Christmas than a Jesus Christmas guy.”

“Makes sense.” Steve smiled. “Are you a present Christmas type of guy?”

“Who’s _not_ a present type?” Tony immediately answered with a laugh.

“I suppose so.” Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Here. For you, Tony.”

Tony stood up straight. He slowly took the box, smiling at Steve. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Steve looked down. “I know. I wanted to.”

“Can I open it now?” Tony shook the box.

“Go ahead.”

Tony ripped the very nicely wrapped paper, revealing a small white box. He looked up at Steve, who nodded at him to continue. Tony popped it open. Inside was a key. Tony’s brow furrowed. “What is this?”

“For my apartment,” Steve explained. “The one I keep in Brooklyn. I know I stay here a lot of the time, but I thought you should have a key. For the other times.”

Tony blinked. “That’s… very nice. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It’s very couple-y,” Tony added because he’d never learned to shut up and he wasn’t about to start now. “You know that, right? Giving a key to someone is a thing that’s a milestone in a relationship.”

Steve blushed. “Um, I had heard of that, yes.”

Tony stared at him for a minute before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a very similar small present. “Okay. This is for you.”

Steve took the gift, unwrapped it, and opened the box that also contained a key. He looked at Tony, confused.

“I got you a car.”

Steve laughed. “Of course you did.”

“Well, I was going to commission a statue of you in Central Park,” Tony said defensively. “But Pepper talked me out of it.”

“Thank God,” Steve replied, alarmed. “This was very generous of you, Shellhead. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Tony replied.

They were quiet for a moment before Steve asked, “So what did you want to talk about?”

Tony blew out a breath. “I feel like we’re dating,” he blurted out.

“Oh.” Steve blushed harder.

“Are we dating?” Tony’s head tilted sideways.

“Um.”

“I thought it might just be me,” Tony said. “But you just gave me a key to your apartment, so now I’m thinking maybe I should’ve asked a few years ago.”

“We’ve never discussed it,” Steve replied.

“I’m aware,” Tony replied. “And I get that we haven’t been on official dates, but if you think about it, maybe we’ve been on unofficial dates?”

Steve stepped closer to Tony. “What if I want them to be official dates?”

Tony reached out to lightly tug at Steve’s brightly colored sweater. “You could just ask, soldier.”

Steve took another step, slightly pressing up right against Tony.

“That’s not using your words.” Tony bit his lower lip and moved his hand to hold onto Steve’s hip. 

“I’m an artist,” Steve replied. “I’m not great with words.”

Tony sighed. “As much as I’m loving this, I really need to be clear. Do you want to go out with me? On dates? Romantically?”

Steve grinned. “Yes, Tony. I’d love to.”

A collective gasp and some light applause behind them had Steve and Tony stand stock still.

“Did you close the balcony door?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

“This is so sweet,” Jane said, sighing.

“Finally,” Natasha groused.

Ororo held up her hands, her eyes lighting up in white as clouds began to gather above them. In a few seconds, snow began to fall, lightly coating the grounds around Avenger Tower.

Tony looked at Steve, a smile curling his lips despite himself. “This is actually really nice.” He turned and raised a grateful hand to Ororo. “Thanks for the snow.”

Ororo shrugged. “You’re welcome, Tony. It’s what I do.”

Steve put his hand on Tony’s chin, turning his face back around. “This is what I do,” he murmured before kissing him.

Overall, Tony had to say the Avengers Holiday Party was a riotous success. There were no real complaints from any of the guests. Except for Clint hogging all the eggnog, but at least he’d moved on from all that coffee. He’d even scored a boyfriend from the entire affair. Tony ended up keeping the key to Steve’s apartment in his pocket—just in case.

_fin._


End file.
